


Whenever You Want

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Elliott's birthday and Beau decides to sleep over in his hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever You Want

Elliott is busy flipping through the shitty selection of hotel TV channels when, unannounced as usual, Beau barges into the room. 

He has two thoughts come to him immediately.

One - there is no good reason that Beau can possibly give him that he should even BE in his room. For one, they had all agreed that he would be the one to have a room to himself this time since it was his birthday the next day, after all. 

Two - why is he wearing a ridiculously colored party hat? The closer Elliott looks though, he realizes that it's a Star Wars party hat; most likely picked up from Party City.

He waits for him to explain himself before flipping out.

"HEY, PRE-BIRTHDAY BOY," he exclaims, slamming the door behind himself (there is not an ounce of subtlety in his body) and pouncing onto the bed. "BROUGHT YOU A HAT." He places another hat similar to his own on top his head and smiles big.

"Get out," he grumbles, yanking off the hat and hastily throwing it aside. "I'm supposed to be alone right now, remember?"

"When did you say that? I didn't get the memo," he muses as he crawls beside him and makes himself comfortable. "So, what's on TV? What are we watching here?"

"WE are not watching anything. I am supposed to be watching you leave my hotel room, though."

"Why so grumpy? And what makes you think I'm going to allow you to be alone on your birthday? That would be really shitty of me, you know."

"Actually, since I am requesting to be alone, it's not. In fact - I'll be pissed off if you don't leave."

"I know you're lying - no one wants to be alone on their birthday. Not even you - forever alone boy."

"Beau, I want you to do me one favor," he says, forcing himself to stay calm even though he is freaking out on the inside. All he wants is some fucking alone time and he can't even get it on his birthday for God's sake.

"Anything," is the quick response given.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Aw, now that was mean - and also extremely uncalled for."

"We agreed on me getting the room to myself, dude. Come on, just give me some space," he pleads. He's not in the mood to argue, he's mostly just in the mood to sleep.

Alone.

Without an annoying idiot beside him.

"Space?" he echoes, scooting as close as humanly possible to him as he can, pressing his body up against his side. "Here you go."

"Asshole," he mumbles, resuming flipping channels. He knows he's only fueling Beau's desire to stay in there if he makes it blatantly clear how annoying it is. So instead of keeping on begging him to leave, he's going to blow it off and accept that he has to put up with his shit every day of the year, regardless if it's his birthday or not.

"Ooh! Go back, I like that show!" Beau exclaims, and he does so - leaving it on some house flipping show where they apparently do some type of remodeling to houses. He's not even paying enough attention to find out what it's really about before he's asleep - the exhaustion of the tour overtaking him all at once.

***

"Psst. Elliott," Beau whispers into the dark, shaking his friend's shoulder.

No response.

"Elliott," he repeats, shaking with a little more force this time.

Snore.

"Happy birthday," Beau yawns, unable to resist telling him as soon as the clock shows midnight. 

Elliott hears.

***

"You awake?" Beau asks him at six AM.

"I am now, dickhead," he snaps, flipping over so that he can properly glare at Beau. "What do you need?"

"I need to tell you happy birthday. And also ask you where you wanted to go out to eat for breakfast. I was thinking Denny's -"

"Yuck - not Denny's. We go there all the fucking time. How about iHop?"

"Fuck yeah. iHop is the shit."

"Mm. If that's all you needed then I'm going back to-"

"You know what sucks?" he interrupts.

"When your friend won't leave you the fuck alone so that you can sleep?"

"Yes - that - but also - waking up with morning wood."

Elliott literally feels his cheeks start burning red. Yes, he's hard, and the very thought of Beau being hard next to him is - well - unsettling.

"Yeah, it sucks," he says in agreement, hoping that he would just drop the subject. 

He doesn't.

"What sucks even more is when no one is around to take care of it. Or blow you. Shit - have you ever had a morning blow job, Elliott?"

"N- no. I'm lucky if I even get a blow job these days."

"Let me tell you something - they're wonderful. Amazing, even. Shit…" he trails and Elliott's mind starts going into hyper drive thinking of how nice one would actually be right now. If he was hard before, that's nothing compared to now - now all of the blood has rushed to his dick and, fuck, he wants it to stop. Usually, if he was fucking alone he would take care of his problem right now and then he could go back to a peaceful slumber. But since somebody decided to be an asshole and sleep with him despite his protests, it looks like that isn't going to happen.

"Beau, please stop talking about it. I'd rather not have to take a cold shower on my birthday - or anytime in general, but especially not right now-"

"I can give you a blow job!"

"BEAU!" he exclaims, and - okay – he's wide awake now. He turns over and glares at him (how many times has he done this within the past 24 hours? He feels like it's the only way he even looks at him now). "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG-"

"No - look, hear me out," he starts, like he's about to propose something grand and wonderful that could make everything better. "It can be your first gift of the day or whatever. Come on, I've been told I'm good at it!"

Elliott does not need to know that he has ever given a blow job in his life because, damn, knowing that he has just makes him want to try it that much more.

Why is it turning him on to know that his best friend has sucked dick before?

Fuck.

"By whom?! Look - never mind - it doesn't matter. What matters is that you drop it and let me get some more sleep before I have to get up."

"Okay, but know that the offer stands only until we get out of bed. I'm not gonna do it for you later."

Elliott knows damn well that he would do it for him later - at least he thinks so. Or maybe Beau really is serious about it and he's only going to get this one opportunity to get sucked off by him…

Why is he even considering it in the first place? He angrily flips back over so he doesn't have to face Beau's ugly self (he is so not ugly, but he's telling himself anything he can to try to avoid this situation getting any worse than it already is).

"Okay, thanks, but no thanks," he mumbles, shutting his eyes and willing himself to sleep.

But he can't stop thinking about it. Fuck, all he needs to do is jerk off and then this would all be over but Beau is right there and he can't and it's pissing him off so badly. His cock is literally throbbing now, thinking of how good Beau's tongue would feel on it and how he'd love to see him do it -

"FINE," he snaps, giving in and propping himself up on the bed, resting his back against the bed frame. He looks over at Beau, whom is nowhere near going back to sleep - he knows he was fucking waiting on him to give in, and normally he would address this fact but he has other things on his mind. "I accept your offer. Just - just - you know you don't have to, right? I mean, and like - don't tell anyone-"

"Calm down, birthday boy. First off, I want to, and second off, I won't tell a soul. It's our little secret," he says as he crawls in between his legs. His heart skips a beat when Beau starts to tug on the sides of his boxers, and holds his breath as they're slid down far enough to free his erect cock. "Wow, it's even prettier than I remember. Are you waxing now? Damn, Elliott," he coos, wrapping a big hand around the shaft.

"Fuck," he moans aloud, biting his lip hard afterwards. "I - yeah. I wax or whatever. Shave mostly, but yeah," he tells him (he's surprised he can even form a coherent sentence while having Beau's hand on his cock).

"I love it," he coos before leaning down and wrapping his lips around the tip. He grasps the sheets beside him, and can't believe this is actually happening, that Beau's doing something like this to him – so comfortably and – the crazy thing is that it feels right. Like it's happened before – or maybe it was supposed to happen. 

He licks down the shaft, pretty eyes locking with Elliott's as he does, and – fuck – he looks like a pornstar when he does it. Prettier than any one that Elliott had ever seen do it, if he's honest with himself. He moans around his length once he starts taking him in deeper, closing his eyes and looking as though he's wanted to do this for years on end - 

Fuck.

Elliott moans, and can't help but put his hands in his long hair now. He tugs softly at the strands, cherishing the feeling that he's getting rushing in his veins. The warmth is so built up in his lower half already he can feel himself coming closer to the edge. He wants it to last longer – so, so much longer. Fuck, he could watch Beau suck his cock all day long and he'd be the happiest man on Earth.

“Fuck, you're amazing. Your mouth feels amazing – I – fuck,” he stutters, words failing him.

“Are you shaking?” Beau asks, lips popping off his cock briefly, his hand taking over and stroking the erect length while he talks. 

“A little,” he replies truthfully. He hadn't realized it himself, but he was. Maybe it's because he was so excited to have Beau doing it – maybe he's subconsciously wanted this for years on end. Hell, he doesn't know why he is. But one of his best friends is giving him a blow job for God's sake – who wouldn't shake. Especially when said best friend happens to be extremely good looking.

“Jesus, I didn't know you wanted me that badly,” he replies with a smirk, returning his mouth to his cock, tongue swirling around the tip and taking in what pre-cum has seeped out already. Normally Elliott would have some smart remark to make to that – Beau's cockiness wasn't something he usually let slip by without some criticism, but he's just going to have to let it slide this time. Beau's taking him in so good, and his hands are touching his thighs and - fuck – he knows damn well he's not going to last much longer like this.

He stops sucking, instead placing kisses all along his inner thighs and starts up the base of the shaft, lips barely touching his cock and it's fucking killing him. 

He's about to ask him to suck it again, but he's already doing it – taking the head in slowly, right hand jerking the base of his cock. He knows exactly what to do – it's like he does it all the time. He has his eyes closed now, and Elliott grips hard in his hair – hoping it's enough warning for him -

“Oh, Beau! Fuck fuck fuck,” he moans as his body trembles through the orgasm, hips jerking forward, Beau moaning around his length as he does – adding to the ecstasy of it all. 

He drinks him down, tongue dragging along the underside as he comes off, giving the head of his cock a final kiss before leaning down and kissing his inner thigh. 

“Well?” Beau asks after a minute or so goes by, after Elliott's had time to pull up his boxers and regain a slightly steadier heart rate.

“Well, what?” he asks, not rudely, but wondering as to what Beau was looking for. A round of applause? Because right now, Elliott's confused as hell about what he even feels towards him. Once he had started it had felt like he had waited for this sort of intimate contact with him for years – like fireworks were exploding inside his mind and veins – but it couldn't be. Something as stupid and simple as a blow job doesn't (and can't) mean anything.

Right?

“What did you think? Did you like it? Did I exceed expectations? Come on, I need some feedback,” he grins, crawling out from between his legs and back into a comfortable position beside him on the bed.

“Well, okay, let's just say you don't have to buy me a birthday gift now.”

“I TAKE THAT AS A COMPLIMENT!” he exclaims happily, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close.

“AH! What do you think you are doing?” he laughs, fake attempting to get out of his grasp.

“Lovin' you,” he laughs, kissing Elliott's neck and then cheek, wrapping a leg around him –

“GOOD MORNING, BIRTHDAY BOY!” Matt yells, kicking open the door and waltzing into the room holding a large cake. 

Why do all of his friends not know how to knock on doors?

Eric is behind him carrying Starbucks and Jared walks in last, apparently weighed down by a ton of wrapped gifts. “I HOPE YOU ARE READY TO PARTY!”

“I've already gotten all the party out of him,” Beau smirks, and Elliott makes it a point to nudge him hard with his elbow.

“OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?”

“Hand me the Starbucks,” he says, ignoring Beau's whining. He'd rather his other friends not know about what just happened.

“Okay, so after you get enough coffee in you to function, I had a list here somewhere...” Eric mumbles, feeling around in his pockets.

“DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE LOST THE DAMN LIST!” Matt exclaims, glaring at Eric after he's sat down the cake. “WE TRUSTED YOU!”

“I know, I know! Jesus, just give me a second I know I have it...”

“The list?” Elliott quizzes before taking another drink of the cup of heaven in his hand.

“Yeah, we had a plan all written out,” Beau says, stretching (Elliott can totally tell he's hard through his boxers, and normally he would've just looked away, but dammit, it's like something in his brain was unlocked when Beau's lips touched his dick and now he can't stop looking or thinking about it). “And apparently, we stupidly decided to trust ERIC of all people to not lose it.”

“Should've given it to Jared,” Matt grumbles, walking up to Eric and shoving his hands in the back pockets of his shorts.

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS!” Eric screeches, but Matt yanks him back by a belt loop and then pulls out a piece of lined paper, folded up into a square from his pocket. 

“You're lucky you still had it because I was about to kick your ass,” Matt snaps, unfolding the sheet.

“I still had it pretty much memorized, though,” Jared points out.

“Okay, first thing was waking him up with Starbucks. Okay, we did that, so I'll cross that off.”

“Hey, I want to cross it off!” Beau exclaims, grabbing the paper from Matt's grasp. “Jared, give me a pen!”

“You guys are insane,” Elliott notes, standing up and stretching. He busies himself with getting his clothes on while they argue over the stupid list, and thankfully they've finished with it by the time he's done doing his hair.

“Breakfast time!” Jared exclaims, rushing out of the hotel room with Matt on his tail.

“Still have a gift from me,” Beau tells him as they walk out together. “It's the big one that Jared brought in.”

“You've really outdone yourself this time,” he jokes. 

“Thank you! That's what I was going for.”

“What are you guys even talking about? How has he outdone himself without even doing anything yet? I'm the one that bought you the coffee!” Eric exclaims (he's always been the jealous type – no matter what it is).

“Um, well, he -”

“It's because I'm hot and you're not. I automatically outdo myself at everything because I'm so fabulous.”

“Elliott just has a crush on Beau, you can't win, Eric!” Matt exclaims from ahead, and Jared starts laughing hysterically.

Elliott's face turns an unflattering shade of red.

“I do not!”

“That's not what you said earlier-” Beau starts, but Elliott punches his arm. “OW! HAVE YOU BEEN WORKING OUT MORE? JESUS CHRIST!”

“HAH!” Eric exclaims happily. “Am I the best now?”

“Yeah, sure, you're outdoing yourself. You win, Eric.”

Eric does a stupid little dance and sticks his tongue out at Beau before rushing up ahead to walk with Matt and Jared.

“Damn, keep hitting me and I'll never give you a blow job again,” he whines, rubbing his arm. 

“I hit you once.”

“But it hurt like hell!”

“You're being a big baby! Come on, that didn't hurt-”

“So you do want another one.”

“I didn't say that-” he starts.

“Well, okay, no more then.”

“Beau, come on. Just chill out would you?” 

“Just say you want more and I'll drop it. If you don't I swear you'll never get another again.”

Elliott's pride is on the line – he'd love to be able to tell him no – that he never wants one again but that would be a total fucking lie and he knows damn well he'd hate himself for saying it later – when he's in his bunk alone jerking off thinking about it...

Fuck, fine. He has to give in this one time.

“Fine, Beau. I want more.”

Beau smirks before kissing his cheek. “You'll get more – whenever you want, baby...”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've posted in forever!! *throws confetti* I'm back!!!!   
> (As usual it's explicit haha )


End file.
